


Finding Meaning

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota cares the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



_**Wild Adapter Fic: Finding Meaning (Kubota/Tokito; NC-17; 1260 words)**_  
 **Title:** Finding Meaning  
 **Pairing:** Kubota/Tokito  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1260  
 **Summary:** Kubota cares the only way he knows how.  
 **A/N:** The last of my entries to the [MK Kink Meme](http://darknightrain.livejournal.com/280796.html). BIG FAT NOTICE: **MPREG AHOY!** Take that as your only warning. Honestly, this story was written with [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[**reddwarfer**](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/) 's [mpreg universe](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=inksheddings&keyword=Kubota/Tokito+Mpreg+by+reddwarfer&filter=all) in mind.

  
  
**  
Finding Meaning   
**

Kubota ran a slim finger from bellybutton to hip-bone, following one trail of red stretch marks, then another. Tokito hated when he did this, so Kubota has learned to wait until he was asleep.

This time, Tokito had drifted off while lying sideways on the couch, his large belly supported by a pillow. Kubota left the TV's volume where it was, knowing that any adjustment at all– even to simply turn it down –would disturb Tokito and wake him up, so sensitive to any outside stimulation lately, as if all his senses had heightened due to his pregnancy.

All senses except one....

Well, not entirely true, Kubota thought as he adjusted the over-large t-shirt that was starting to slip back down over Tokito's belly. Kubota had learned that while, yes, Tokito certainly reacted to Kubota's touches in his sleep– even more so than before –they didn't wake him up. Not _literally_ anyway.

"Mhmmmm....." Tokito moaned quietly as Kubota tried to follow the path of five stretch marks at once, one for each finger and thumb. The skin felt unbelievably tight and thin, especially over each red mark, as if Kubota could simply press down ever so slightly and sink his fingers into Tokito's body.

Kubota bit his lip as he felt himself grow hard, not wanting to wake Tokito– not yet, not yet.

He changed position, kneeling instead of squatting in front of the couch, so he could now place both hands on the shiny skin, full of life that shouldn't be. Sometimes, when Kubota did this, the baby inside would squirm and shift; ripples would flow across Tokito's belly. The first time that happened, Kubota had frozen in place, fascinated and terrified all at the same time. He was well aware that he had no business becoming a father, being responsible for another life. Sure, he felt responsible for Tokito's care, but he knew that– push come to shove– Tokito could take care of himself. This baby, however....

Tokito mumbled something unintelligible and shifted slightly, more onto his back. The part of his belly that had been pressed against the pillow was now exposed. Biting his lip created neither discomfort nor distraction enough to keep the needy sound in the back of Kubota's throat from slipping out.

Kubota focused on Tokito's bellybutton– or what was left of it. It wasn't exactly an outtie now, but it was flat and flush with the rest of the skin. Though he'd done it many times before– knew the answer to the question with unmistakable clarity –Kubota leaned forward and swiped his tongue against the taut skin, circling over and over, up and around and across Tokito's bellybutton. How this didn't wake him, Kubota had no idea, and he didn't really care either. All he cared about was taste and texture and the way his cock was pushing against his jeans.

As Kubota continued exploring Tokito's bellybutton with tongue and lips– and maybe just a _little_ teeth –he caressed the swollen sides of Tokito's belly with his hands, letting the warmth sink through and travel up his arms. He shuffled a little closer and began rubbing his jean-covered erection against the couch.

Tokito was panting slightly in his sleep, and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead. All Kubota was waiting for now....

And there it was. Tokito thrust his hips forward, just once, but that was all the invitation Kubota required. Leaving his hands on Tokito's belly, Kubota slid down and mouthed the head of Tokito's hard cock through his boxers. The reaction was immediate, Tokito groaned and whimpered and came. Kubota sucked as much of his come as he could through the fabric as he continued to rub against the couch, faster and more furiously, until he was gripping Tokito's belly perhaps a little harder than he should, certain he'd leave fingerprints behind.

The thought of laying claim to that burgeoning belly– to what lay inside and well as the body that carried it –was more than enough to bring Kubota to his own overwhelming orgasm. He buried his face where crotch met belly and _keened_ , as if for his own death.

When he started coming to his senses again, the feel of a hand on his head, fingers threading through his hair, was the first thing he noticed. He kissed Tokito's belly gently and lifted his head to meet amused– and bemused, as well –eyes.

"Kubo- _chaaaan_ ," Tokito began, exasperation clear in his voice, "I hate it when you do that. You might have woken her up, and that's just _sick_."

Honestly, though, Tokito didn't exactly sound perturbed by the idea– he never did –so Kubota simply smiled at him, knowing that he was already forgiven; would be forgiven the next time too.

"Yes, sorry. I'll get you clean boxers."

"Damn straight, you will! Like I was planning on getting off the fucking couch because of _your_ perverted ideas! Jeesh, attacking a helpless pregnant man in his sleep. How sick can you get?"

"Yes, yes," Kubota agreed.

Before he could possibly stand up and bring back a warm, wet washcloth and clean boxers, however, he gave one last look at Tokito's belly; one last caress up and down, side to side, back and forth.

Tokito didn't admonish him this time, just closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

There wasn't much time left. Kubota wondered, after the baby came, what Tokito's belly would look like. The stretch marks would fade, but possibly leave behind translucent reminders of what his skin had once protected. His bellybutton would revert back to the adorable innie that Kubota loved to fuck with his tongue. Tokito would look pretty much as he had before Kubota had knocked him up, and yet there would be gentle reminders left behind– and one not-so-gentle reminder, one that Kubota had no idea how he was going to handle, how he was going to take care of.

"Hey, Kubo-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"After you get me some new boxers– like, any _day_ now –my back is killing me!" Tokito shifted awkwardly into a sitting position, jostling Kubota's hands off his belly and grimacing as he put his own hands on his lower back. "You gotta rub it for me, 'kay?"

"Of course."

Kubota tore himself away, stood up and headed toward the bedroom for boxers and the bathroom for a washcloth, the sticky wetness underneath his own jeans reminding him of something else he needed to attend to.

No, Kubota had no idea what to do with what lived underneath Tokito's belly, and perhaps he focused so much on the belly as a way of trying to come to terms with that; love the belly, love the baby...or something.

Never mind.

Because Kubota _did_ know what to do with Tokito. That was easy, really, because with words and looks and touches, Tokito _told_ him what to do. Kubota would simply have to hope that, once the baby arrived, Tokito would tell him what to do then, as well.

When he made his way back out to the living room, back to Tokito, he found his partner sitting up, pillow now firmly lodged between his lower back and the couch, fast asleep. Kubota placed the washcloth and boxers on the coffee table and joined him on the couch, resting his head on what was left of Tokito's lap. He kissed his belly one more time, before drifting off to the sound of the television and the feel of warmth all around him.

 **end**   
  



End file.
